Harry Potter and the Restoration of the Light
by Wolf of Konoha
Summary: Harry and four others flee into the past from a bleak future in order to save the ones that fell because of Voldemorts rise to power and subsequent rule of all of England


Author's note: Greetings from Wolf of Konoha. This is my first story and its a little rough I'm looking for a beta for it. So try and forgive the mistakes as I get used to writing again I'll come back and fix the rough spots if I don't get a beta. Now on with the story.

DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter except for a few books.

Harry glanced around at the four people that stood around the item he was holding. Directly in front of him was Neville Longbottom. Neville had come a long way since his school days he was now Harry's right hand man, he was skilled in Defense and not even Harry could best him with a sword.

Next to Neville was Hermione Grange, Harry's best friend and confidant. Harry spend a little more time looking at her she had grown into a beautiful woman despite all the hardships they had endured during the last 6 years after school. She was the researcher of the group as well as the potion mistress.

Across from Harry was someone who while he was in school he would never have thought would be on his side in anything he hated this man as much as he hated his cousin Dudley. Now though, now this man had proven his worth ten times over had nearly given his life for harry a dozen times over in a dozen battles against his fathers master. Draco Malfoy was the group's assassin skilled in stealth and Dark Arts.

The Last member of there quintet was Draco's girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. She was the healer of the group. She was actually apprenticed to Madam Pomfrey before the healer died in the Betrayal. She was also on the other side of things very skilled in making poisons.

Lastly Harry looked at the Device they were all holding onto, the device that cost them all so much and took so long to finish. It was a combination of a muggle device called a Quantum Temporal Resonator

that with several spells on it increased the power of the other main part of the item a time turner but this time turner was special it allowed the person who used it to enter into there body in the past. Voldemort had made the Department of Mysteries create it after he rose to his full power and finally took total control of England's magical peoples. It was when they learned of this device that they formed the plan they were now about to complete.

The five that stood around it were all that was left of the once vaunted Order of the Phoenix. The beginning of the end was during the summer before there seventh year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, more precisely during the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delecor.

The day was beautiful the sun was shining the birds were singing and Ms. Weasley's harping was at an all time low. Bill had just finished saying his vows when a patronus came flying in through the gate of the Weasley's back yard the message was simple. It was from Tonks an Auror and a member of the Order.

"Ministry fallen, Scrimgeour dead, Death Eaters heading for you scatter."

Turns out that was the last thing Tonks ever did, Voldemort found out she sent that message and made sure her death was slow. However it was enough of a warning to save many of the people that were there. When the Death Eaters arrived only the order was there and they had dug in. The battle was fierce and when it was all over Mr. Weasley was dead as were Fred and George and Fleur. The Death Eaters gave more though. Several Inner Circle members died including Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco's dad Lucius. At the end the death toll for this battle was six Order members and twelve death eaters. Sadly this was the last victory the Light was allowed.

Over the next few months Voldemort's followers whittled away the Order. First Moody was taken out he didn't go quietly though took out thirteen Death Eaters with him. Voldemort finally stepped in and brought Moody's whole house down on him. Madam Bones was next along with Kingsley and the rest of the loyal Aurors that escaped the Ministry. Grimmauld place was hit soon after Remus Lupin was there before Lupin fell he managed to kill Fenrir Grayback. Then came the first attack on Hogwarts luckily the students were there but still the only staff to survive was Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid.

Two years later Hogwarts again came under attack. This time it was serving as a last ditch bastion for the Light. Every single fighter that they could muster there families there friends all of them were in Hogwarts. Three months they lasted there during which the entirety of the Dark Lords forces laid siege outside the wards constantly attacking them trying to get them to fall the wards however were also constantly being reinforced by the survivors inside then came the night of the betrayal.

August 26 almost a full three months into the Siege of Hogwarts Voldemort activated his agent inside. No one was more shocked than Harry when his supposed 'best friend' Ron Weasley turned his wand on the wards keystone and Reductoed it to hell. Ron managed to escape beneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

Out of the 300 people that were in Hogwarts at the beginning of the Siege only forty five escaped through a hidden tunnel of those forty five, fifteen would die of there injuries. Of the remaining thirty only fifteen or so could be called combatants. They constantly kept on the move only stopping when they were about to drop. A year of this and there numbers whittled down more even more when they were caught in an ambush in a abandoned muggle church 10 made it out of there alive. It was after that they decided to scatter and keep in touch by dead drops.

Voldemort turned his attention to the muggle world after he had a stranglehold on the magical one he knew he couldn't outright attack them and not be destroyed he knew all about nukes and machine guns even if he held them in contempt he couldn't risk angering them so instead he had his followers Imperio

important politicians, kings of industry, and heads of corporations. He controlled all of England by 2010 and initiated what he came to call the "Time Gate" so he could go into his past and alter the time line so he was never defeated by Harry Potter the first time. Harry managed to round up the ones that were left Hermione Granger Neville Longbottom Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson the Patil Twins Aberforth Dumbledore Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. Luna died in the initial assault on the DoM. Aberforth and Susan both died when the device was reached and the Patil Twins were captured during the F.U.B.A.R that was the escape.

However high the cost the objective was completed and the device was secured. It was given to Hermione to research and to figure out how to adapt for there use that alone took several years. It was only after the advent of the Quantum Temporal Resonator that Hermione finished the adaptation and called for Harry and the others.

" Harry, I've done all I can to this to insure our survival when we use it. As with all time travel there are many risks I've done what I could to minimize the risks to us but there are some things that I cant adjust for and actually might be beneficial to us."

" The first is that along with our minds and souls our magic cores will more than likely be transported along with us and become joined with our old bodies magic this has pro's and cons. The pros are that our magic will double and we will most likely be able to use magic without a wand for some things mostly outside combat because combat requires more concentration on the spells you use. The cons are because our bodies have grown accustomed to a set amount of magic slowly growing as we age the sudden increase of our magical cores will cause immense pain and possible physical alterations as our bodies are forced to adapt. "

"The second risk we encounter is that I cant fully predict when we will emerge I set a general time frame of our school years but I cant get it any closer than that. Another problem in this vein is that I cannot determine if we will all arrive at the same time but I have devised a way around problems that can arise from this."

"I created a spell that will lock the memories of Draco Pansy Neville and myself until you give us the proper unlock phrase. The phrase is 'The Phoenix has finally risen." when you say this to any of us our memories will return the reason I have locked the memories of all of us except you is so that we wont be tempted to change the time line until you arrive if we are separated. It wouldn't do if Draco or I did something to alter the time line in such a way that you never came back into the past the possibility is slight but it is there."

Harry looked up from the device. "You still have a choice are all of you sure you want to go through with this? " Seeing the affirmative nods of his compatriots he slammed his hand down on the activator and they shimmered and disappeared from the timeline.

Second Author's note

Welp this was the first section that I had written if its not to badly slammed ill update the story sometime tomorrow or the next day. There will be no slash in my fiction, Harry will date around a bit and settle down with a girl later on in this story hopefully this story will be epic in length. If you want to Review and tell me what you think of this story I would greatly appreciate it but I wont be one of the authors who withhold story parts until they get them also would like to reiterate I could use a beta hehe.


End file.
